Automatic, dual clutch and hybrid transmissions include an input member to receive torque from an engine or electric machines, an output member to transfer torque to a final drive system, and a geartrain with a plurality of clutches that are engageable in various combinations to provide a plurality of speed ratios between the input member and the output member. Automatic transmissions, dual clutch and hybrid transmissions have a plurality of driving ranges, which generally include Park, Reverse, Neutral, Drive, and Low, as understood by those skilled in the art. Some transmissions have a selectively rotatable shaft; the rotational position of the shaft determines which of the driving ranges is selected.